vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rozalin
|-|Rozalin= |-|True Zenon= Summary Rozalin is the Daughter of the powerful overlord "Zenon", Who spent all her life in a castle under the day Adell's family accidentally summoned, and bound her to Adell in an attempt summon overlord Zenon. But after her journey with Adell she finds out the person she thought was her father was an impostor that had killed her true parents, as well she is the reincarnation of the true overlord Zenon one of the most powerful overlords to ever live. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly higher | 3-C | 2-A | 2-A Name: Rozalin Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Female Age: 18 | Unknown Classification: Demon, Overlord's Daughter, Overlord Incarnate | God of All Overlords Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Creation, Weapon Mastery, Healing, Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects), Enhanced Senses (mainly eye sight), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Damage Boost (Her fire, ice, air, and light attacks are boosted by 30%), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (can inflict poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, and shrink), Power Nullification (Via the shrink effect), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can shrink enemies in size, and can grow in size after taking enough damage), Homing Attack, Glyph Creation, Dimensional Storage, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status), Resistance Negation (Her attacks bypass fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.) Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Cosmic Radiation | same as before but with Immortality (type 6), and Possession Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly higher (Is on par with Adell) | Galaxy level (Should be stronger then the Flora Beast who can do this, and those that can use Galaxy Comet) | Multiverse level+ (Can damage demons on par with Adell) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Gig who has stomped the likes of Laharl, and Valvatorez) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be faster than the Prinny) | Massively FTL+ (Can dodge Omega Star) | Massively FTL+ (Is 20x faster then those that can out speed the Big bang skill)| Massively FTL+ (Same as before) Lifting Strength: Class Z (can easily rip the moon from it's orbit) | Pre-Stellar (Capable of physically matching characters who can pull several giant planets towards themselves with relative ease) | Pre-Stellar (Same as before) Pre-Stellar | Pre-Stellar Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly higher | Galactic | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level, possibly higher | Galaxy level | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ (Was unaffected by Laharl's attacks) Stamina: High (Is on the same level as Adell) | Extremely High (Was able to fight for 12 hours straight with no signs of tiring) Range: Standard melee to interplanetary with melee attacks, and projectiles, Interstellar with spells | Galactic with spells and projectiles | universal with Big Bang, and magic | Multiversal+ with spells Standard Equipment: Noble rose (Her personal pistol), a mini-gun, varies other pistols, staffs, and bows *'Optional Equipment:' Items that can restore HP, and SP Intelligence: Gifted (Do to her upbringing Rozalin was able to gain a large amount of academic skills) | At least Above Average Weaknesses: Rozalin lacks major combat experience | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overload: Severe Aeshma:' With this Overload Rozalin can break the seal on true zenon giving her the powers, and personalty of zenon *'Queen Glitter:' This is Rozalin's main evility that boosts the AP of ally males by 30% *'Lonely God Overlord:' This is True Zenon's main evility which boosts her stats by 3% per enemy *'Rose Thorns:' Rozalin forms a portal in front of herself, which she pulls a mini-gun from and fires at her enemies *'Kneel Before Me:' With this skill Rozalin boosts a friendly target's strength, Intelligence, attack accuracy by 10% *'Crest Roses:' with this skill freezes the target then invokes Zenon's seal to hold the target still as she fires a shot at them *'Rose Liberation:' this is Rozalin's strongest skill where she raises into the air forming an orb of energy which is quickly frozen sent into the air with other ice chuckles which are thrown down onto the enemy freezing them then the orb crashes down in an explosion. *'Dark Liberation:' True zenon's main skill where she raises into the air and devastates the area in a wave of energy *'Tri Burst:' The most basic of the gun skills with many different variation ranging from basic rapid fire attacks, trick shooting bullet off of objects to hit the target *'Gaia Blast:' The user fires at the ground, the projectiles then travels through the ground and busts out from under the group to hit the enemy *'Proximal Shot:' the user charges up a shot and fires a beam strong enough to push the user back *'Shooting Stars:' The user forms a group of orbs that they use to reflect Projectiles to attack the enemy from another angle *'Totenkruez:' the user jumps into the air, charges an attack then firing down at their target making a cross shaped explosion *'Inferno:' the user user jumps into the air, and fires a small twinkle of energy that on contact makes a massive explosion *'Cocytus' Rage:' the user forms a pair of ice wings, then fires many ice pillars into the ground which form a beam on energy under then enemy. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game | True Zenon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nipponverse Category:Tier 2 Category:Demons Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Soul Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Possession Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Death Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Purification Users